


Ponytails!

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, brooke's ponytail holder thing is based off of my sister, just a lil one shot, seriously she keeps like four on her wrist at all times, they're at pinkberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a puppy love one shot because this ship needs more content.Basically it's just Jeremy and Brooke go to pinkberry and be cute.thanks to @lovenotLOVE for the prompt!





	Ponytails!

Jeremy and Brooke entered the Pinkberry together, holding hands all couple-y. Brooke went over to the froyo machines and immediately got her favorite flavor, which was strawberry today. Jeremy just sighed and stared at the cutie.  _Wow. What a life,_ he thought, going over to the vanilla and filling his cup.

After they got done with all that paying and stuff they sat in a corner booth. Jeremy brushed Brooke's hair out of her face. "You should pin your hair back more often."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, but it's cold right now." She giggled and smiled at Jeremy and left her hand on the table, taking a spoonful of froyo with the other. "What if we put your hair back? That way I can see your cute face!"

"You would do that?" Jeremy asked, slightly blushing. 

"Yeah! Just let me..."

Brooke took a rubber band off of her wrist and started gathering Jeremy's bangs together. She made sure most of it was held tightly, selectively leaving out a couple strands and some of the baby hairs and tied the hair into a ponytail. She then pulled it into a neat bun and stuck a couple strands out to make it slightly messier.

"Now I can see your face," Brooke exclaimed.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You've been able to see my face."

"Not really." She remarked and took another spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. Yum.

"I didn't think my hair was  _that_ long."

Brooke laughed. "Do you need me to give you a haircut too?"

"Oh, no, it's cool." Jeremy brushed it off.

Brooke finished her froyo and pulled another rubber band off of her arm, starting to put her own hair into a ponytail. She made sure to get all of her hair in her hands and put it in a high ponytail. "Look it's me. Jojo Siwa."

"If only you had a bow to complete the look."

"If only," Brooke repeated, nodding pensively.

Jeremy finished his yogurt and they just sat there for a moment. Staring at each other, all lovingly and such. And, at the risk of getting mushy, Jeremy was really glad he was there with Brooke. She wasn't his just his second choice and that was probably the most amazing thing of all. He felt bad for all the shit he pulled and honestly he was just glad to be there with her. Brooke, on the other hand, wasn't even thinking about that stuff. She wasn't one to analyze every single thing.

Brooke started to get up from her seat after eventually noticing that Jeremy had finished his froyo too. "Are you ready to go?"

((And I'm ending it here because I ran out of ideas hope yall like this 430 word basically just a prompt.))

 


End file.
